Madness
by Jormel Kaze
Summary: Taking the scenario of Jack accepting Pitch's offer to extremes. The concept is to examine various issues that lead to an extreme point of view. Warning: It will get darker as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you, and I know children will, too."

"In me..?"

Jack concentrated on his feet, his hands grasping his staff as he tried not to let Pitch's oily words get to him. They were alluring, almost too good to be true, and yet they still felt completely plausible. A summer snow here, a blizzard there, and who knew what could happen? Such things had always felt forbidden to Jack, as if they would drive the world into chaos, but perhaps this was the answer he had been looking for all this time. It wasn't as if the moon had helped him find that answer these past three hundred years.

"Yes! Look at what we can do."

Pitch gestured toward the towering ice sculpture they had created in the chill of battle. Jack gazed upon its immense form, jagged and unwelcoming. The darkness was infused in the ice, twisting and snaking within as if it were an infestation.

"What goes together better than cold and dark?"

Jack's reflection caught on the ice, and he could almost see the point Pitch was driving home. Coldness almost always accompanied darkness, and the same was true of darkness. In truth, Pitch and Jack were just as intertwined as the ice and blackness within the harsh figure before them.

"We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, _everything, _is Pitch Black and Jack Frost. Your talents have gone to waste these past centuries; there is much you can do for mankind. The cold helps bring people together. It causes them to huddle close to one another to stay warm, to seek out each other's company. Ice can be a wonderful thing when used properly. Ice, and cold, and darkness. Can't you see it, Jack? There won't be a child in the world who doesn't believe in the two of us. We won't have to hide in the shadows anymore."

Pitch materialized behind Jack, his voice soft.

"_You_ won't have to be alone anymore."

Jack froze in place, the shadow's warm breath startling him. This was the same warmth he only felt when he was near another being. The same warmth he felt when North nearly flattened him as he shook his shoulders and when Tooth had pried open his mouth for a closer look at his teeth. This was the same warmth that radiated from the children he could never connect with.

He felt a pang at the thought. He often wished that the children he played with were able to see him. He longed for some small companionship, yet they never glanced his way. Even Jamie, who believed in such absurd things as the Sandman and the Easter Bunny, hadn't heard of him until the other day.

_If I follow this man, will Jamie see me one day?_

His lips in a thin smile, he let out a nervous laugh. It seemed loneliness was a form of poison after all. Even among the guardians, he still felt like an outcast, right up until just recently. He had just begun to think he was growing closer to them. For one sweet moment, Jack had felt as if he were part of a makeshift family. Bunny, his old rival, had even extended him the palm of friendship.

_And yet-_

And yet they had so easily cast him out at the first sign of betrayal. Certainly, Easter may have been saved if Jack were with them to defend the eggs… but wasn't it partially the guardians' fault as well? Shouldn't they take responsibility for their portion of the failure? They hadn't even stopped to listen to Jack's version of events. It was inevitable that the outcast become a scapegoat for their-

_Selfishness._

…Selfishness?

Jack raised his head and realized Pitch had at some point materialized before him and extended a hand. He felt his breath hitch as he jolted out of his thoughts and met Pitch's gaze. The golden eyes looked patient on the surface, but it seemed as if there was a touch of hunger lurking beneath.

He stumbled back a step, uncertain. Pitch didn't move in response, as if he were coaxing a wild animal.

Perhaps Jack really was like a wild animal. He had been abandoned by those who had demanded his trust. He couldn't return to them now, not after they had so openly rejected him.

_They'll never accept you as one of their own. Not fully._

There was no way he could handle that feeling again. He had no home to return to, save the pond of his origin. The only other course he could take would be to go back to his years of wandering.

_Years of loneliness._

_ Years of pointlessness._

Was there really no point to his existence? Was there really no way to discover the purpose for which he was placed in this world?

Jack cleared his thoughts and made up his mind.

He slowly extended his hand to take Pitch's, still tense and ready to bolt. The shadow didn't make any sudden movements, but waited for Jack's hand to be fully placed in his own. Upon its arrival, his eyes glittered. His hand closed around Jack's and they shook.

"You've made the right decision."

And he was gone.

The shadows had taken him, leaving no trace of his previous manifestation, save the foreboding monument. Jack glanced around, disconcerted, unsure what he was supposed to do next. It was only a moment later when he remembered his original purpose in coming to this wasteland. He reached his free hand into the pocket of his hoodie and removed the golden case that contained his memories. Were the baby teeth sealed within really worth the rebuke they had cost?

Jack gritted his teeth, suddenly angry. Angry at the teeth for leading to suspicion, angry at the sleeping child that had led to his detour. He was angry at Bunny for nearly punching him when he tried to explain himself, North, for not fulfilling the fatherly role Jack had wished for. He was angry at Tooth for giving him that sad look without asking for an explanation and at Sandy for dying without him. Most of all, Jack was angry at himself for being foolish enough to follow that eerie voice and linger in Pitch's lair.

_Aren't you angry at Pitch?_

Of course not. Pitch was just doing what he believed to be the best course of action. How could Jack blame him? After hiding in the shadows for centuries, even Jack felt he would do whatever was necessary to escape his isolation. While children still believed in the guardians, it would be next to impossible for them to believe in the Boogeyman. Pitch needed to weaken his enemies, and that's exactly what he did. Jack couldn't blame him for being underhanded about it.

_Why not? Isn't he just as responsible for your rejection as anyone else?_

Maybe, but he had good reason, unlike the judgmental guardians. Pitch was-

_Just like you?_

What..? Confusion swept through the sprite's mind.

_Why did you accept his offer, Jack?_

Because it was the only course of action that made sense at the time.

_Are you certain?_

Of course he was. After everything Jack had gone through, he couldn't go back to his days of wandering the earth pointlessly. He couldn't just travel about painting leaves in the fall and bringing winter to whichever hemisphere was ready. What was the fun in doing the same things season after season without respite? What was the fun in watching every child he ever grew attached to slowly die?

_There's something else, isn't there?_

How could there be..? Everything made sense. Jack couldn't see any ulterior motive to his alliance, at least on his end.

_Isn't there a bit too much common ground between you and Pitch?_

Jack froze in place once more. He felt he was on the brink of a realization he didn't want to uncover.

_Aren't you just afraid that you'll end up like Pitch? Aren't you just terrified that doing the same thing, day after day, seeing the same horrors, year after year, never earning the belief of a single child, would lead you to the same madness you see in Pitch? And aren't you scared that without him to help you, you'll end up even worse than he was during the dark ages? After all, you have been the cause of death for thousands of people._

_ You believe he can help you avoid such a fate. You believe he'll lead you away from the mistakes he made centuries ago._

It was the truth. He was afraid, ironically, of becoming fear.

Upon this first epiphany, an even more unsettling realization befell him.

_You need Pitch._

Jack was quiet, reflective. He felt the slightest bit of confidence grow in his chest, a sense of direction lodging within him for the first time in three hundred years; he finally knew what path he needed to take. He now possessed the resolve he lacked before.

Jack burst into movement, running to the edge of the cliff he'd been on minutes before. Grasping the golden container, he wound his hand behind his head and threw with all of his might. The cylinder flew through the air and vanished into the darkness beneath, and no eerie call could be heard on the wind.

* * *

Jack flew through the air feeling as light as a snowflake. All the pent up frustration he'd carried over the years had lessened, if only a bit. At the very least, he knew what course he would follow. Several hours into his flight, Jack sensed a familiar presence and called out to his old friend with a grin on his face.

"Running a bit behind, aren't you? C'mon, then. Take me home."

The wind whirled around him, greeting him as it helped quicken his pace.

While the wind proved to be helpful from time to time, Jack found it didn't always make the best of company. The wind could never vocally respond to his one-sided conversation, nor could it comfort him during the dark times when he felt the loneliness would swallow him up. Empty as its fellowship was, the wind did show its support for him every now and then, and Jack was thankful for it. It often played accomplice to Jack's mischief, spreading his snow over wider areas and pulling at humans' coat tails.

"The outskirts of Burgess, actually. I'm not visiting my pond today."

He felt a slight breeze rush past.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try mixing it up a bit."

Upon the familiar updraft, Jack adjusted his flight pattern and smiled.

"Figures you'd know something's up. How far does your sight reach up here? There are times when I want to know exactly how much you witness."

The wind was quiet.

"I guess there's no way for you to tell me, is there? Maybe you have it worse off than me. As far as I know, you don't even have the potential to be seen. It must be lonely."

He felt a slight draft curl about him, surrounding him.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I can't provide much company for you, either."

Jack lowered his gaze, focusing on the approaching river town on the horizon. After a bit of thought, he quietly voiced a question that had been nagging at him.

"So what do you think about all of this?"

The wind didn't change direction, as if to signal its quiet neutrality.

"I thought so. You've never cared much about anything, have you? Aren't you too old to be unconcerned about the world?"

A gust nearly knocked him out of the sky. Jack laughed as he skillfully pulled out of his nosedive.

"I get it, all right? Old isn't quite the right word. …Ancient, then?"

Another gust and Jack found himself caught on the branches of a giant tree.

"Wow, that was fast. It doesn't take much, does it?"

He righted himself and sat on the hulking wood. He sighed and looked up at the air in time to see some of his snow caught in a current. His eyes followed it until it led to the clearing beneath. Jack let out his breath in a whisper.

"So you have been paying attention."

The snow gently fell onto the object in the middle of the familiar glade: an abandoned bedframe. Though Jack was unsure what sort of personal significance the frame held to Pitch, he knew that underneath he would find the hole that led to the shadow's lair.

The air quietly moved about him, questioning.

"Yeah. It looks like that's my best option right now."

It moved again. Jack looked up and noticed the moon gazing on him as well. Not expecting an audience for his answer, Jack laughed and straddled his branch.

"Yeah, old man. Sorry things didn't work out."

The stillness in the night was almost frightening. Jack laughed again to break the tension.

"If you had a problem with it, you should have talked to me sooner. I may have been more willing to listen."

_Just like the guardians._

Jack gave himself a derisive smile and looked back at the empty frame. The wind whirled around him.

"At least _you're_ supportive of my decisions. Wait, who do you guys think you are? My parents?"

He flew to the ground and gave the silently bickering forces a grin. It was nice to be the center of attention every now and then. Maybe this whole thing with Pitch would really be worth his while.

"It's been fun."

Jack leaned his staff on his shoulder and gave the two one last little wave before jumping down into the shadows that awaited him.

* * *

_It's so quiet._

That was the one pervasive thought Jack held in his mind as he cautiously invaded the dark tunnels. As unnatural as the silence felt, it soon gave way to small echoes from the gaping caverns within. Jack remembered his first time visiting this dark place with a flinch, though he quickly put the fresh memory out of his mind.

The cages still housed the chattering baby teeth, which were probably the source of these new echoes. Jack looked at them in pity, almost wanting to rush to their cages and open the doors, though he knew that the act would probably do them no good. With the children's belief fading, he had no doubt their flight was no longer intact. He briefly wondered what happened to Baby Tooth after they got separated in this place, though he assumed she was now one of the many fairies imprisoned above. He pushed that thought out of his mind as well and ventured deeper into the abyss.

Pitch was nowhere in sight, no matter how far Jack pressed on. He wondered if the shadow was still out there trying to stifle the children's belief in the guardians. On a whim, he located the unnerving, empty globe that spoke of the kids' faith. To his surprise, there were only a handful of lights remaining, though they were slowly fading. He watched as they went out, one by one, the smallest pang going through his heart. It shouldn't be necessary to eliminate every single light, should it?

He shook his head. Why should he care if some other entity was losing the children's trust? Let them experience the same pain he felt during his centuries of wandering. Perhaps they would be better for it. Jack snorted and twisted his face into a half smirk. Maybe this would be the ultimate prank.

Somehow, that thought unsettled him. But why should it? Mischief was almost always at the expense of another person.

_But there's a difference between laughing at and laughing with._

So that was it? He was just spooked by the thought of playing dirty?

_There's more to it, and you know it._

Jack tapped his staff on the ground a few times as he shifted, considering. In the end, he found his attraction to the guardians to be quickly waning. The brief affection they had shown him didn't last longer than a couple of days. Now that Jack thought of it, if they truly cared about him, why hadn't they ever made the slightest effort to contact him before? Certainly, he'd had the rare occasion to encounter them before, but none of those encounters had been significant. Why hadn't any of them helped him find his place when he first entered the world as a sprite? Now they needed him to help fight against Pitch, so he all of a sudden became important? How convenient.

Jack scowled bitterly and turned back to the globe, the lights still flickering away. Whatever Pitch was doing, he was certainly doing a good job of it. Doubtless, nightmares were haunting the kids in the portion of the world that was experiencing night, but what could put out a light that was experiencing day? Perhaps those were the kids who just realized Easter wasn't an option this year, or were just awakening to find teeth under their pillows.

Jack hunched down and leaned his weight on the balls of his feet, experiencing a morbid fascination. Knowing that each light signified belief in the beings who had spurned him made him feel a twinge of childish satisfaction each time one disappeared. Before he knew it, there were only six glowing points left. There were only six precious children left in the world who believed in those ridiculous entities. Jack savored each moment one grew dark until, nestled right in the center of his hometown, there was only one beacon left.

He leaned forward in anticipation, his eyes glued on Burgess, but nothing happened. Of course the last spark would be the most resilient, but that didn't help with his impatience. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized the meaning of this occurrence and understood why the glimmer wasn't fading away. Jack whispered into the air, leaping onto the globe as revelation overtook him.

_"Jamie!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack raced over the trees, helped along by the wind. He could tell it was confused, but it didn't question his urgency. Jack smiled to himself. This was how true friendship should be. The wind respected his decisions as a fellow elemental, even if it didn't always agree. It supported him when something important cropped up, without prying for details. The only thing lacking in their relationship was their one-sided means of communication. They were never able to truly connect because of this.

Jack sadly looked up at the air as it rushed by him, then smirked when he noticed the disapproving moon beams. Why was it already giving off that vibe? It wasn't as if he'd taken action yet. In fact, Jack had no idea what he would actually do once he arrived at his destination. His emotions were in turmoil, and he felt that many of the things he'd once taken for granted were being put into question.

Perhaps his days of loneliness were at an end. Perhaps there was another being he could actually talk to on equal terms. Perhaps he could make humans acknowledge him.

Perhaps…

_Perhaps…_

Jack shook himself and landed on the sill of Jamie's window, silently thanking the wind as it left him alone. He peered inside the small bedroom, wondering what the final devotee could possibly be doing at this hour. Upon making visual contact, he observed the scene unfolding within.

Jamie sat on his bed, staring intently at a heterochromatic, stuffed bunny. It had obviously seen a good bit of wear and tear over the years, and it seemed that Jamie was now using it as a medium to speak to one of the guardians. Jack laughed at the absurdity of this gesture, but smiled when he realized to what extent Jamie was willing to believe in the impossible.

"Okay, look. You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads."

Jack shifted on the ledge to better hear Jamie's words.

"So, here's what's going to happen: if it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it, like, right now."

The plush rabbit didn't respond, to Jamie's disappointment. As his eyes grew disheartened, Jack felt another pang in his heart.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now."

Jamie picked up the ragged animal to meet its eyes, as if that would prove more effective.

"You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know."

Jack felt his heart drop, knowing he could save this boy's belief right now. The certainty he had felt at Antarctica seemed as if it were melting away with this one child's whispered desperation.

"Anything. Anything at all."

Jamie waited, staring at the toy with the same hope Bunny once guarded as his center. As the moments passed and the sprite didn't move, the hope seemed to slowly fade away. Jamie grew downcast, and Jack felt guiltier than he had after intending to send a snow day just to cause a major series of accidents on a nearby highway. While it seemed to be a more common occurrence the older he became, that never helped lessen his shame.

Jamie breathed out a sad sigh, his shoulders slumping. The hands clutching the stuffed bunny slowly lowered until he finally released the pathetic creature.

"I knew it."

The rabbit landed on the floor with a soft _thump, _ringing in Jack's ears with a sense of finality. Looking at it now, he could almost imagine it was Bunny himself, limp and lifeless. He bit his lip and slowly eased the window open. Before Jack could take any action, he felt a feeling of unease overtake him, a new presence invading the boy's room. Jack whirled around to find the face of his recently acquired partner awaiting him.

_ "Now's your chance, Jack."_

The whispered words seemed tangible, as if they were coiling around Jack's very being.

"I was under the impression you wished Jamie to be the first to believe. Was I wrong?"

He wasn't. Jack had often thought about what this boy would do if he saw him. He had tried on multiple occasions to make him understand. This boy of all boys seemed the most likely to accept the improbable, to defy the reality placed in front of him in favor of a more interesting fragment of imagination. Of course Jack wanted him to believe, for if Jamie couldn't, who could? If Jamie couldn't, how could there possibly be another child in the world who would place their faith in the spirit of winter?

"You really don't have to do much, Jack. Just show him you exist. Show him the natural order. Make him realize there are no fairies, or talking rabbits, or fat men who crawl down chimneys. Show him that there is only spring, summer, fall, and _winter._ Show him the reality of this world. Make him understand what he must face as a human."

Jack was taken aback.

_What he must face?_

After a moment, he understood. Things like fairies, talking animals, and unrealistic characters were all unnecessary deviations from the course a child must take to grow into a respectable member of society. The world had no need for such fantasies, and they only proved to be a distraction from each adult's contribution to humanity.

_They are unnecessary._

Jack tightened his grip on his staff as he backed away from Pitch, his thoughts whirling.

_I want what the guardians have._

His mind echoed Pitch's words as if they were scripture.

_It's their turn not to be believed in._

Jack's mind raced around in circles, each thought chasing the tail of the next.

_The guardians are harmful to children. They give them false hopes and dreams, only to send them crashing down. You've seen it, Jack: that point in every child's life where they dearly wish for something, but it never comes to pass. They want to be accepted at an unachievable college, their grandfather to come back to life, their divorced parents to get back together. They are constantly encouraged to dream big, but it never gets them anywhere. At some point, they must accept the reality in front of them. Spring, summer, fall, winter. Repeat, repeat, repeat. No dragons, no unicorns, no talking animals. Only reality._

_ And you are winter._

Jack found himself squeezing his eyes shut, opening them again, gripping his staff tightly, backing up one more step. At some point, he had backed himself against the wall, even though Pitch had made no move to pursue him. He spoke no more words, only observed as Jack thought things through. Then, having seen something in Jack's eyes that satisfied him, he faded into the shadows of the room. His presence remained lurking, but pinpointing his exact position was like trying to grab air. With Pitch out of sight, Jack tried to calm himself down and focus on the sad boy sitting on the bed.

Could he really make Jamie believe? The thought sent a thrill through Jack. He cautiously stepped forward, as if making the slightest sound would scare the kid away. Slowly, carefully, Jack touched his staff to the window, frosting it over. This seemed to catch Jamie's attention, and he looked at the strange occurrence with a puzzled look on his face. He watched as the picture of a rabbit appeared on the glass, and then was struck through with an X.

Jamie gasped and glanced at his plush bunny, then realized exactly what was drawn on the window. His face fell, but he still held a sense of confusion at the incident. If not the Easter Bunny, who else could have sent such a sign?

Jack's lip curled upwards, half smug that he was able to diminish Jamie's belief in the rabbit who stuffed him in that sack, and half guilty for disappointing Jamie.

He touched the window above the X'ed out rabbit and drew a snowflake in the resulting fern frost. He then raised his hand and coaxed the shape out of the window, causing it to dance around the room. Jamie laughed despite himself, and watched as it exploded into snow above him.

"Woah! …Snow?"

Jack laughed along with Jamie, feeling satisfied at making it snow indoors. He felt his sense of mischief returning to him. As Jamie watched the snow come down, one flake floated onto the brim of his nose, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"Jack Frost."

Jack's smile froze in place.

"Did you just say..?"

"Jack Frost?"

Jamie turned around, looking from place to place, as if trying to identify the source of a noise. Jack breathed out, not daring to hope this meant what he wished.

"He said it again… You said…"

"Jack Frost."

"That's right!"

Jamie could have been staring him in the face now, with the angle his face was pointing. Jack took several steps back again, astonished. He felt his voice become choked with a new emotion.

"But, that's me. Jack Frost. That's my name!_ You said my name..!"_

A moment later, he realized Jamie's mouth was gaping open, and his eyes were practically locked on Jack.

"Wait, c-can you hear me?"

Jamie nodded.

"C-can you… Can you see me?"

He nodded again, a smile forming. Jack felt his throat tighten; he couldn't breathe.

"He… He sees me. _He sees me."_

Jack let out a laugh and backflipped onto the table behind him, disturbing the pages of drawings resting there. He didn't even care. Jamie didn't seem to mind either, his excitement building at the same rate as the sprite's.

"You just made it snow."

"I know."

_"In my room!"_

"I know!"

"You're real?"

Jack grinned like an idiot, his gestures becoming increasingly animate. Jamie seemed no less excited.

"Yeah, man, who do you think brings you all the blizzards? And the snow days? And remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right?"

"But, what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy? I mean, what were you trying to say with that drawing?"

Jack's grin froze in place, his body frosting over as that powerful feeling from a moment ago abruptly left him. He lowered his arms and tried to collect his thoughts.

"They…"

Jack hesitated.

"They don't exist. It's just me, along with the wind, darkness, and a handful of other elementals."

_Only the natural order._

Jamie's smile faded as well, though he tried not to show his disappointment.

"So all this time I've…"

Jamie shook his head and spoke a little louder.

"At least people like you really do exist. That's something I've always known..!"

"Yeah…"

Just as Jack thought his guilt would overtake him, he heard an authoritative voice float down the hallway.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?"

Jack smiled at the motherly tone and gestured for Jamie to tell the truth. Jamie answered hesitantly at first.

"Um… Jack Frost?"

His mother laughed and answered with a dismissive "Okay." Jamie looked at him and grinned, brightening Jack's spirits a bit. Suddenly, the bedroom window blew open with a _bang. _Upon glancing out at the street, Jack realized what it meant and quickly herded Jamie under his sheets.

"You go back to sleep, okay Jamie? I'll see you again, so don't forget I was here."

"Of course not! I'd never forget this, not in a bazillion years!"

Jack grimaced and nodded. As he jumped out Jamie's window, he could feel the slippery shadow slithering out behind him. A moment later, he heard that invasive voice prying itself into his ears.

_"You did well, Jack."_

* * *

Ignoring the presence behind him, Jack made his way to the crash site in front of the house. The sleigh in the middle of the road was a complete wreck, and he could hear North shouting Russian curses as he righted himself in his seat. Tooth tried to help him as best she could with her fragile arms.

"North, are you okay?"

"Is official. My powers are kaput."

Indeed, North appeared much weaker than he had the last time Jack saw him. His red-flushed skin had grown pale, and his countenance seemed… older. The same sort of effect seemed to have reached the Toothfairy. Her plumage was thinner than before, as if she was losing too many feathers. As Jack inched closer, he glanced at the globe in the back of the sleigh to confirm the weight of his act. Tooth noticed his approach and smiled.

"Look, Jack!"

She fluttered out of the sleigh, falling halfway through her struggle against her useless wings. Nonetheless, she looked up at him, truly happy to see him. Her reaction bewildered Jack. He was expecting a more accusing look or a reprimand. However, no matter how he searched her face, he found neither. As if sensing something was off, Tooth's smile faded and a worried looked pressed at her brow.

"Jack?"

North climbed out of the sleigh after her and voiced his wonder at Jack's presence.

"What are you doing here?"

After a moment of examining the elemental's face, North also seemed to pick up on the strange air about him. A puzzled expression replaced his previous demeanor.

"The same as you, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

Jack ignored his question and glanced around, looking for his old enemy.

"Wait, but, where's Bunny?"

North gave him a somber look and sighed.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all."

Jack watched as a fluffy, gray rabbit appeared on the edge of the sleigh. It had wide eyes and looked similar in size to the stuffed animal Jamie had conversed with. Above all, it was adorable. Jack grinned impishly.

"Oh, wow. What happened to you? I suppose I can't call you a kangaroo anymore, can I?"

The furball seemed to take offense to the statement that, under different circumstances, could have been considered a form of acceptance. He hopped off the side of the wooden sled and sprang at Jack with irritation.

"That's it, me and you, come on."

Jack laughed at the sight, amused Bunny thought he could scratch Jack in his condition. He picked up the struggling rabbit and admired him up close.

"Looks like someone's pocket size, now. You trying a new marketing approach?"

"Hey, hey, put me down. You trying to mess with me? Don't think I'll let this slide!"

"As if you could do anything, pipsqueak."

It felt good to pay back the rabbit for his centuries of indifference. North interrupted the two, trying to bring them back to the matter at hand.

"_Pust' idet, _Jack. We have to find the last light before Pitch figures out who it is belonging to."

Jack looked up from his fun, as if he were a child in the middle of playing with a new toy.

"Hm? Oh, that."

He let go of Bunny and watched as he scampered behind North's leg, glaring. The sight was too amusing not to grin.

"Well, you don't really have to worry about that anymore."

"You found the child?"

"Yeah, that too. But you might want to check your globe."

_There_ were the looks of suspicion Jack had expected. Their true thoughts shined through well enough when their positions were threatened. He logged this observation in the back of his mind and savored the looks on their faces as they glanced back at the orb nestled in the sleigh. North's entire visage fell, Tooth's eyes widened as she despaired, and Bunny looked like he was already expecting this sort of outcome. He even echoed the words that had damaged Jack so badly the last time they spoke.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. Get stuffed, ya cunt."

Jack's anger flared. He felt the temperature around him lower several degrees.

"There you go again, making me the scapegoat without even asking for my side of the story."

"Wait, Jack, we didn't think-"

Sensing danger, Tooth tried to interject, but neither Bunny nor Jack seemed affected. The air between them crackled as they glared each other down.

"You never cared what I did before. Why should you care now?"

"Reckon I cared when ya ruined my hunt in '68. I should be the one askin' why you always antagonize _me_."

"I was having some fun. I know it's a concept you're not familiar with, but when you're stuck in some Warren all year, you really lose touch with reality. That goes for all of you. You don't know how to interact with kids, you don't know what's best for them, and you don't even realize the harm you're bringing them! Why you ever thought I'd wish for that sort of life is beyond me."

"You're no guardian. Ya wouldn't understand how important our role is for the little blighters."

"Believe me; I'm thankful I wasn't sucked into your make-believe world. Your 'role', as you call it, is completely worthless."

"Now, Jack, we admit we were in the wrong to jump to the conclusions, but-"

North tried to level the situation, but he didn't fare any better than Tooth before him. He seemed genuinely hurt when Jack hissed back at him.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares!"

Just then, Jack felt the darkness press against him. He looked around, trying to find the source. Before he could, Pitch materialized behind him.

"You see how they are, Jack?"

He vanished and reappeared off to the side of the group.

"You see how their only purpose is to continue existing?"

He disappeared, but Jack felt the shadow's words imprinting themselves on his mind again. Why did they always affect him to this extent?

Pitch appeared above them, still smoothly reciting lines as if from a well-rehearsed script.

"Their power comes from the children they entice into believing, so they desperately keep working to maintain that belief. When it's all gone, they simply fall apart. It won't be long until they begin begging you for forgiveness."

His droll inflection turned to a more mocking tone.

"We're sorry, Jack! We never meant to hurt you, Jack! Please, you're our only hope, _Jack!_"

He gave them a derisive laugh and sneered.

_"It's pathetic."_

The guardians all took stances as if to fight, but none of them looked much of a threat. Jack almost pitied them, even after all that had happened. It seemed their glory days had finally come to an end.

"Come on, Jack. We don't need them anymore. Their turn is done, and our time begins now."

Pitch extended a hand for the second time. Tooth looked at Jack questioningly.

"Jack? What's going on?"

Her concerned look only affected him for a moment.

_Jack, what have you done?_

That had to be her underlying question. The same question from before, when they found him carrying the baby teeth. There was no more doubt in Jack's mind as he floated upward, his tone dismissive.

"Exactly what it looks like. There's no need for you anymore. I'm done with all of you."

He caught Pitch's hand for the second time; this time the gesture felt final.

"By the way, your suspicions _this time_ were correct, Bunny. I did extinguish your last hope, and I gained a believer in the process. To be honest, I don't care what any of you do from now on; go back to your dusty hideouts, go hibernate in a hole, go recruit new believers, I don't really care, _just never speak to me again."_

North looked up at him seriously.

"So has your center been found?"

Jack faltered a moment, but caught himself, the darkness beside him strengthening his resolve.

"I don't think I need to anymore."

The old man's eyes narrowed, and a look of sorrow passed across his face.

"I see."

There was nothing more they could do, and they knew it. They didn't have the power to fight back, and what little they could do wasn't bound to create many new believers any time soon. Their reign was truly at an end, and Jack was okay with that now. Even as the shadows wrapped themselves around him, he savored the anguished expressions of every one of the former guardians.

And everything went Pitch Black.


	3. Chapter 3 (final)

Jack Frost sailed across the sky, bringing winter to every continent he visited. While the snow he dusted on the equator never seemed to stick for long, it still satisfied him when the people looked up at the snow in awe. However, these days it wasn't as rare a sight for them. Humans, as always, adapted to their new environment.

It was ridiculous to see islanders in winter coats, and this sight soon became so amusing to Jack that he visited often. He liked freezing electricity lines, ruining merchandise, and canceling sporting events. He was having the time of his life, trying new forms of sabotage he hadn't often took part in before. Sometimes the humans below would love it. Sometimes they would curse the clouds above them. Humans, too, were indecisive.

After a while, Jack noticed a gradual change in the children. They seemed to mature faster than they ever had before, abandoning their juvenile tendencies at a younger age. Even so, that didn't stop them from doing the one thing Jack loved the most.

"It's Jack Frost!"

An ice-skating teenager looked up, her mouth agape.

"I knew there was something behind this unnatural climate! But to think that theory of all theories would be correct…"

Jack landed in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. It had been a while since he'd seen Sophie. He was surprised at how much she'd grown.

"In person."

He examined her shocked expression, chuckling to himself. Did she not remember meeting him in her childhood?

"This never gets old. So, you said you had other theories for what's behind this weather?"

"Um…"

Sophie shook herself, apparently not yet accepting of the concept of chatting with the spirit of winter.

"Y-yeah. Global cooling, a shift in the earth's rotation or gravitational field, and even some crazier ones. It's just… Of all of them, this was the one I wished for the most, but-"

"Apparently there was some part of you that believed, otherwise you wouldn't be seeing me now, squirt."

"Squirt?"

That seemed to knock her out of her initial shock.

"Aren't you the same age? No, wait, you're a spirit, right? So I guess you're centuries, maybe millennia old…"

"Three hundred years, give or take a decade. I'm not the wind, you know."

"The wind..?"

Jack grinned. It seemed she had become a very sensible being. The fact that he had been able to maintain the belief of such a rational mind- a teenager no less- must have meant his influence was spreading farther than he thought.

"Look, you need to get out more."

"What?"

"You don't have many friends, right?"

"How did you-?"

Jack glanced around, grinning. He took account of the other teens on the pond.

"Nobody's too old for a bit of fun."

Jack picked up a handful of snow near his feet and formed it into a perfect sphere. Taking precise aim, he threw it at one of the guys skating by. He watched as his magic slowly worked to bring out the boy's sense of fun.

"Who threw that?"

"Dude, I think it was that chick over there."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The girl demanded an explanation from Jack. He just shrugged and handed her ammo. Moments later, she and several others were engaged in a full-fledged battle. With each snowball thrown, it seemed three more were in the process of being created. Jack ran through the teens' ranks, thickening the naturally thin ice below. It hadn't been until recently they were even able to skate on this pond. If it weren't for Jack, there would be no fun to be had here at all.

Jack smiled as he continued his work. A touch of his finger, a twirl of his staff, and everything became enjoyable. Every now and then, he even brought a cocky kid down a few notches with a particularly slippery bit of slush.

It felt good to make older humans have fun, too. He knew it had been a long time since some of these people had seen such a grand snow day. He even recognized some of them from snowball wars of years prior. He briefly wondered if any of them had been friends before. The thought of introducing them again after all this time sent a thrill through Jack.

_You see? The cold helps bring people together. It causes them to huddle close to one another to stay warm, to seek out each other's company. Ice can be a wonderful thing when used properly. Ice, and cold, and darkness._

A while later, Jack realized he had gotten carried away. The height of the snow piled around the pond was quickly growing taller.

"Whoops."

The children weren't the only things changing. Jack could feel his ice growing more slick, his snow deeper, and his blizzards stronger. It seemed that with every believer he gained, his power multiplied again. He realized the same must have been true for the guardians during their time. If that was the case, were their current weakened states really the starting point for their powers? How had they managed to operate in the beginning of their existence?

"It certainly is fascinating to see you in your natural element."

"Pitch, it's been a while."

Jack turned around to greet the shadow.

"It hasn't been that long. Only a year or two, I'd imagine."

Jack laughed sheepishly. He was never good at telling time. The only way he ever knew a year had passed was when he overheard humans discussing New Year's. The only point in time he could really pinpoint was the year of his genesis.

He found himself curious about a specific piece of news.

"How are the guardians?"

Pitch's demeanor practically screamed the shadow was annoyed that this particular topic was the first to come up after having been separated for a while.

"They're just fine. They each have new centers of operation since they lost their grandeur, but they still can cover no more than one village with their influence. Why must you always make a point of asking? It's not as if they matter anymore."

Jack mused over this new information. Though he found himself annoyed they could cover an entire village with their false hope now, he did find a strange lingering fascination with the remaining guardians. He didn't quite understand it himself.

He suddenly remembered a point he'd been meaning to bring up with the shadow.

"Hey, Pitch? About the nightmares… Haven't you been going heavy on them recently?"

The shadow seemed unconcerned.

"Of course. I send them out most every night, as is my duty. I don't know if I'd call it _heavy_ but it's the usual amount. It only grows as my own power grows, which has been a gradual process, I assure you."

"Well, I still don't think that much tossing and turning every day is healthy. They need a good night's rest every now and then, right?"

"Perhaps, and I do give them that. My nightmares can only reach a fraction of the children every night, after all. At the same time, it's important for them to receive a healthy dose of fear from time to time."

"I don't know; to me it seems a bit overboard."

Pitch gave him a dramatic sigh.

"I'm underappreciated even with you, aren't I? That's the role I've always played, so I should be used to it. You see, Jack, fear is important to their daily lives. It serves as a warning to them to avoid danger. Without fear, children, and even adults, would do the most idiotic things. Fear is what prevents them from going near wild animals, getting too close to the edge of a precipice, or gorging themselves on drugs. Not just fear of death, but fear of the police, or of hurting or losing loved ones. There are many different types of fear, and each has its own benefits. Humans are too reckless for their own good. Fear is a preventive measure that _helps._ Do you see?"

Jack pressed his lips together and grumbled. Fear was what prevented children from coming out to play when he accidentally made it too cold or one of his blizzards went overboard.

"I guess. But it really puts a muffler on my fun."

"So your _fun_ is more important than the children's well-being?"

Jack sputtered, caught.

"Of course not!"

"Then what are you doing here at this lake? Isn't that ice supposed to be too thin to hold a human's weight?"

"Yeah, but that's why I'm here. No one's going to fall in because I can just freeze it right back up again."

"But what if you weren't around to do so?"

"They wouldn't skate if it was too thin."

Pitch inclined his head toward Jack, seemingly amused.

"If you say so."

Jack noticed something foreboding in the gesture. He wanted to press the issue, but figured it wouldn't be worth it. He sighed and continued his line of questioning.

"Then the nightmares..?"

"I suppose I could give the humans a brief reprieve, but I can't let them alone for long. Courage is a result of fear as well, and without that, much of the world wouldn't be able to operate. In return, I will require a bit of your free time."

Jack mused over the request a few moments, then shrugged.

"I guess that's fair."

To Jack's surprise, the shadow smiled. He imagined it was a rare sight. He wondered what the shadow could possibly have in mind.

"It's a deal, then."

* * *

"So where are we?"

The shadows had transported the two immortals to what appeared to be a shady back alley. Pitch stepped toward the light at the end of the pathway.

"Cape Town, South Africa. This is one of a select number of cities in which fear is most rampant. Of course, the danger in this place is greater than in most, which is why I must extend my hand so heavily here."

"Maybe if everyone wasn't afraid all the time, they wouldn't commit all these crimes."

Pitch snorted at Jack's muttering.

"It's not always the fear that causes the crime. Do you think those men over there are afraid?"

Jack looked the direction he was pointing and furrowed his brow. The men in question didn't seem quite right. They were dressed roughly and smelled of liquor. There was a definite sense of danger about them. A moment later, he realized the two were staring at something, laughing and smirking at each other. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a young woman hesitantly peeking into the alley. She couldn't have been any older than twenty. Jack's eyes widened as he ran to her.

"Hey, wait! You should really get going, Ma'am."

She walked right through him, and for a moment, Jack relived the pain of his years of loneliness. Of course. That girl at the pond's ability to see him at such an age was rare. It should have been certain this woman couldn't see him. The thought pained him.

"Do you see, Jack? This human holds little fear. She probably even thinks herself to be adventurous, but can you see where that line of thought will take her?"

"Pitch, we have to do something!"

"Why? This sort of thing happens all the time. Didn't you say I was going 'a bit overboard?' Shouldn't I continue to give her a brief reprieve from her fear, as you requested?"

Jack inhaled sharply.

"What do you think men like that could do to such a naïve girl? It's too bad she doesn't have the good sense to avoid such a suspicious spot in one of the most dangerous cities in the world. You'd think it'd be common sense, but I hear a certain nightmare king is taking the day off."

Jack glared at Pitch, then noticed the men edging closer. He gritted his teeth and jumped into the scene, icing over much of the alley's pavement. In a moment, the ruffians were on the ground and Jack was furiously throwing walls of the frozen water to encase them. In seconds, the two were trapped in a glittering prison, and the young woman was on the ground, staring at the duo in shock.

All around them, a cold storm was forming. Snow had begun to fall. Coldness had accompanied darkness, and the elemental's anger was palpable.

Jack could barely control his voice.

"I get your point now, Pitch. Are you satisfied?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Pitch nodded his head at the scene, and a moment later, the girl regained her senses and ran away. The fear was back.

"My dear Jack, I'm afraid it's getting a bit chilly here. I'm starting to think something may happen to those men you have in your new sculpture."

The sprite snapped out of his brooding and realized one of the men was no longer moving. He let out a gasp and allowed the prison to fall apart. He ran to them as a shivering ruffian began cursing to the other as he tried to help him up, but when he bent down to offer his aid, he let out a yelp. The second man had flash frozen. Jack felt Pitch's warm hand on his shoulder.

"It seems your power is getting out of hand, Jack, though I do compliment you on your first direct victim."

"No…"

Jack shook away the warmth and backed away from the scene.

"I didn't mean to… It wasn't on purpose, I… I've never intentionally…"

Pitch frowned at the sprite.

"What's wrong, Jack? It's not as if the man deserved to live. You do realize what he was going to _do_ to that poor girl, right? Truthfully, that trembling wretch next to him doesn't need to exist either."

"But… He was alive. While he was alive, he still had the chance to turn his life around. But I..."

"Really, Jack, what are the odds he would suddenly realize the err of his ways? The world is better off without him. I really wish you would do this more often. It makes my job much easier. My terror is spread thinly enough as it is."

Jack couldn't believe Pitch's words. As rational as they sounded, he couldn't help but think they were far _too _rational. His words were too… cold.

_But you see the truth in them, correct?_

Of course he did! There were several times in Jack's life where he had witnessed events like the potential trouble that could have occurred a minute prior. He had thought such dark thoughts to himself in the past, and he suspected that many humans often had the same judgment on occasion. It wasn't an uncommon opinion by any means.

But it certainly wasn't right.

_How can you be so certain? You just admitted that you've wanted a human dead under similar circumstances at one point in your life. Pitch is just putting voice to your own thoughts. Why are you reacting with such vehement denial? You should be more honest with yourself. You wanted that man dead for the crime he was about to commit. If you weren't such a coward, you would want the other in the same position._

Jack gripped his staff tightly. The weather wasn't getting any warmer.

A moment later, he finally snapped, shooting into the air away from the horrid scene before him, away from the act he had committed.

Pitch didn't follow.

* * *

Jack sat in the middle of his birthplace and hugged his knees, his staff on the ice next to him. He had been there for nearly an entire day, his mind ablaze with thoughts of the act he had committed. Part of him was outraged he would be the direct cause of death for a human, and another part found itself agreeing with the points Pitch made afterwards. Jack had been responsible for many deaths before, but those were always through indirect means. He had never personally iced around human beings before.

The face of his victim flashed through his mind. Killing a human was unthinkable. Jack always made a point of watching over the people, wishing for their well-being. Even when something happened, he never meant any harm, but today was different. He had intentionally frozen two humans in ice. What was he thinking? Humans weren't as durable as immortals; freezing one over should cause serious problems. Why hadn't this occurred to him before it was too late?

_Because you had to act quickly. There was another life in danger. You traded one life for another. The price was you taking one yourself._

Jack looked up, desperately looking for justification. His voice cracked when he spoke.

"That's right. I was helping."

_But there's something you haven't considered._

What..?

_In trading one life for another, you weighed each life and came to the conclusion that one held greater value than the other. You acted as judge and chose who deserved to live more. What happened to your view that everyone deserved a chance, Jack? What happened to your idea that every human's life is equally precious?_

"But it happened in a split second. I didn't have time to-"

_To think? Perhaps. But your body acted for you. Even if it was subconscious, you recognized that there was a difference in the weight of the two lives. You have, in essence, played god._

Jack looked down at his feet, stunned. It was true. Even if he hadn't originally intended for the man to die, he should have realized his actions would be dangerous to the human. He had acted as judge and executioner, all in the same moment.

The idea scared him.

Jack had never thought of doing such a thing. His action would prevent the man from ever harming another victim. For all he knew, he could have saved more than just the woman from this one act. Perhaps he had truly performed a service for the world by ridding it of its filth. Perhaps it shouldn't be the only time he helped the earth in such a way.

He shook his head as he remembered the cruel way Pitch had driven his point home. At this point in time, fear was necessary to warn humans of danger, including other humans. Pitch had made that amply clear, but what if Jack could render such a role unnecessary? What if he could eliminate the power that prevented many children from enjoying life?

Jack gasped as he realized where his line of thinking was heading. He had the power to carry out such a plan, now that more and more children believed. But should he? There certainly would be no need for any more fear if he followed through. Jack could simply act as arbiter and protector, and everyone would be better off for it.

_But where would that leave Pitch?_

He would become unnecessary. Just like…

Jack jumped to his feet, realizing something important. He stood there, piecing things together in horror. The thin ice at the other pond, Pitch's strange look when Jack promised he would keep the ice thick for the kids to play on, and now Jack's withdrawal into himself. He wasn't particularly concentrating on solidifying his hold on winter, and without his influence, the snow would probably melt soon in certain parts of the world. And in others, things may revert to their natural state.

No.

_No._

Jack burst into motion, _commanding_ the wind to make his journey swift. To his surprise, it obliged, even considering the rude manner Jack addressed it with. He decided not to think too much on this occurrence and focused on the imminent danger.

Of course. Humans adapt to their environment. This was a simple concept that had been obvious from the beginning. If something in their surroundings was a certain way for a period of time, they'd eventually take it for granted. There might even come a point when they'd stop checking to see if it had turned back to its previous state. In this case, it was very possible that the children and teens who now frequented the pond didn't check for thin ice anymore.

They wouldn't _fear_ thin ice anymore.

Jack felt something clench his heart. It was as if he'd seen this sort of situation before, a long time ago, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The shadow of a memory danced at the edges of his perception, but he couldn't seem to capture it.

He arrived at his destination in what seemed to be no time at all, but upon setting his sight on the scene below, his heart stopped. The clouds had long parted, and the ice had most certainly grown thin. In fact, in one spot, there was a large hole leading to the water below. An older boy stood above, looking down into the deep. It was Jamie.

"No… No, no,_ no!"_

Jack dived headfirst into the water, searching. All he could see was darkness. He kept still a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust. A moment later, his eyes caught the blurry shape of a human. It wasn't moving. He held back the panic he felt rising to his throat and bulleted to the shape, grabbing it and pulling it toward the small light emanating from above.

Upon reaching the surface, he dragged the body onto the ice and searched its vitals for any sign of life. He could feel no breath from its mouth, feel no pulse on its wrist or chest, and it showed no signs of waking. He felt despair overtake him.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack looked up at the young adult, tears beginning to freeze on his cheeks.

"You can still see me..?"

Jamie faced Jack as a man in his twenties, obviously too old to still believe. And yet…

"My sister. Did you save her?"

Jamie looked at Jack with a look of pure hope.

_Look, Jack. Bunny influences humans, even now. He still exists, therefore hope also exists. __Certainly, its light is most prominent where the rabbit is currently located, but his weak power still exists. And where there is hope, there will also be despair._

Jack couldn't speak, but his eyes communicated everything Jamie needed to know.

The young man fell to his knees. Jack backed away.

"I'm so sorry."

Tears began to fall, and words began tumbling out of Jamie in a jumble.

"This… She just wanted to make a friend, that's all. I told her no one would be at the pond in this weather, but she wouldn't listen. She was convinced someone would be here. I just came to check on her, and…"

Jack's eyes widened as he remembered his own words.

_ You should get out more. You don't have many friends, right?_

Jamie couldn't stop now; his words nearly unintelligible through his sobs as he stared at the body in shock.

"That hole was there. I couldn't find her. I didn't think… I mean, I should've stopped her from… She was so lonely, but she was _so smart. _Why couldn't anyone pay her attention? She had to play make believe. I imagine she vaguely remembered the days when we could see you, though I think she saw more than me. Was she imagining skating with them? Why couldn't anyone have been there..?_ Why couldn't I have been there?"_

He finally fell silent, his body wracked by his sobbing.

Jack backed away, unable to handle the image of his first believer in such grief, unable to handle the dead eyes that stared at him from his old believer's corpse.

Wasn't she the sort of human Jack was meant to protect?

_The appeal of the pond. Wonder. Her recollection of the times when the guardians played with her. Memories. The crushing look on Jamie's face. Hope._

_ Her lack of caution at the pond. Fear._

Jack left the boy to his engulfing despair, unable to watch any longer. As he fled the scene, he thought he felt something inside himself snap.

* * *

From that moment forward, Jack set about a new task. Snow blanketed the earth, thick and heavy. No continent was spared, and the onslaught was maintained for as long as Jack could control it. It wasn't long before he found himself able to keep up even the heaviest of storms for weeks at a time, his believers multiplying rapidly. He needed more power to look after the earth, and if he had to sacrifice lives for that purpose, so be it. He would trade their lives for the wellbeing of the world.

And one other matter needed tending to.

* * *

It wasn't until afterward that he again curled up in the middle of his pond. A heavy blizzard circled the surrounding area, and the slightest shadow materialized beside him. Jack looked up. He had been expecting this visitor for quite a while.

"I see you've finally come to understand the role I play in this world, as well as your own."

Jack's expression twisted, changing into something dangerous. He nearly spat his words.

_ "You knew."_

Pitch seemed taken aback by the threat hanging behind the sprite's words, but quickly collected himself.

"I suspected something might occur, but I didn't realize anything would happen so soon. I believed you would do as you promised and maintain the ice in the area."

_"That's not the point."_

Pitch instinctively stepped backward as Jack slowly rose to his feet, staff in hand. Murderous intent could be seen on his face. The shadow cowed from his form.

"Now, Jack, let's not get carried away."

_"In case you were wondering, your fear is no longer necessary. Neither is wonder, memories, or even hope. None of them. I've done away with all of them."_

Pitch was stunned. He hadn't expected his manipulation to end in a result this extreme.

"You can't mean…"

Jack smiled maliciously. Before Pitch could fade into the shadows and run, he found his legs stuck fast to the ice beneath him as it slowly crawled up his body.

"Are you _mad?_ I've already shown you! Fear is a necessary part of society."

_"Not anymore. I'll make certain of that."_

Pitch felt himself begin to panic. This simple elemental he had attempted to mold after his own image was no longer stable. Something had gone horribly wrong. Had he gone too far?

_"I hope this is more painful than the end I passed to the others."_

True to Jack's word, as the ice slowly crept up Pitch's leg, he could feel his innards freezing, bit by bloody bit. He sent his shadows after Jack, mare after mare, but none could reach him through his storm. What sort of monster had Pitch created?

He felt panic clutch his heart as he desperately threw everything he could muster at the boy, but as the pain grew greater, he couldn't even manage to conjure his shadows. The ice encased his legs, giving him the horrible sensation of decapitation. It then rose slowly to his groin, to his abdomen, to his chest. He writhed in agony, screaming, begging, but nothing came of it.

_"You were right."_

The ice crept over his face, finalizing the deed. The last thing Pitch Black discerned before fading into darkness was Jack's calm smile.

_"I'll give them a world where everything is Jack Frost."_


End file.
